


What to pack?

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are going on vacation to New Jersey, but Danny is unsure what to pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to pack?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ Livejournals 1_million_words_community

Steve found Danny with a frown on his face, staring into their 'toy' cupboard.

"Thought you were packing?" Steve smirked, finding Danny's small travel case half empty on the bed.

"Yeah, I am," Danny replied over his shoulder, closing the door to the cupboard.

"Can't decide what to take?" Steve smiled, sitting on the bed and raising an eyebrow when Danny turned to him empty handed.

"You're going to meet my parents for the first time," Danny pointed out. "That's a lot of pressure and I don't want this side of us to infringe on that."

" _Infringe_ on what?" Steve shrugged with a laugh. "It's part of who we are Danny, no matter where we are in the world. And it's vacation, you telling me we're going away for a whole week, _together_ for a holiday and you don't want to take any of our toys along? Please tell me we're taking the collar at least."

Danny gave him a guilty look before averting his eyes. Steve laughed lightly in a sigh and stood up, walking over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Danny, us playing around in the hotel room is not going to make things weird for me meeting your mom and dad," Steve insisted, giving him a small shake. "What's got you all freaked about this?"

"Freaked? I'm not freaked," Danny said to quickly, shaking his head and giving Steve a small push. Steve leaned in to look him in the eye with a questioning look, knowing he was. "I just don't want to add to the pressure. This is big, not just for you but for me too. Since Rachel, well, there hasn't been anyone - you know - that I took home to introduce to the family as the person I want to spend my life with. Not that Rachel turned out right but, you get what I mean."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Steve grinned, nodding his head firmly. "And that means a lot to me, you know that right?"

"I know," Danny agreed.

Steve kissed him quickly before turning him around to face the cupboard, pulling the door open again.

"So choose some toys to take with us because I think you'll be in the mood to play once I've met them and this pressure we're feeling lifts a little," Steve enticed. "Believe me, I know I'll want you riding that high as my Dominant as you take charge of me, right in the heart of your home town."

"Think there's enough room in my case for everything?" Danny laughed, leaning back against Steve's chest and patting his hand which rested around his waist. "Thanks babe. Anything you want taking in particular?"

"Collar, cuffs and some bondage ties," Steve said without a pause. "Oh and the nipple clamps."

Danny laughed again, spurred on by his eargerness. Steve gave him a squeeze and left him to make his choices.


End file.
